I Will Never Stop Loving You
by OddSocksForLife
Summary: Beca is becoming a top producer. Chloe is becoming a Hollywood movie star. Together they are becoming a power couple. Will it put a strain on their relationship? Will they get through it? Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

I Will Never Stop Loving You

Chapter 1

* * *

"Babe I'm going to the gym!" Chloe poked her head round the door to Beca's office to see that Beca was on the phone.

"I understand that… no… Yes I know that… Ok…" She turns her head towards Chloe, following her beautiful, tanned legs to her short gym shorts, then up to her eyes, the DJ/producer holds up one finger in a signal for Chloe to wait. "Ok… one 'o' clock… right… bye"

Beca turns around fully in her office chair, and pinches the bridge of her nose "so that was my egotistical shit-head of a boss, aaaand it turns out, that there's a conference call with the 'NEXT JUSTIN BIEBER' and the boss today" Beca fakes enthusiasm making air quotes.

Chloe chuckles "oh babe, it's all right" walking forwards placing a hand on her head. "No Chlo, it's not." Beca stood up abruptly, put her hands on her head and started pacing.

"I promised to take you to lunch today, to that cafe you love, to make up for last time I had to cancel, and I'm doing it again today!".

Chloe jumped back and tried to reason with her girlfriend "Becs, don't worry, it's ok, I understand"

"Urgh! Why do you have be so nice, and loving, and understanding" Beca stopped pacing and turned to hug Chloe, resting her head on the taller girls shoulder, while Chloe wrapped one arm around Beca's shoulders and the other around her head, and just smiled. Beca lifted her head and gazed in to Chloe's eyes, "I love you so much" Chloe's smile widened.

"I…" Chloe's reply was cut off and the moment shattered by Beca's phone ringing.

They both sighed, but Chloe kept her signature positive attitude "Right, here's what we're gonna do, I'm going to the gym, you're going to answer the phone and when I get back, we can take it from there. Ok?"

"Sounds good." Beca kissed the redhead, "see you later" then turned and answered the phone

"Hello, Beca Mitchell speaking". Chloe waved and moved out of the room, closing the door behind her gently. She picked up her gym bag, phone and keys, and walked out the front door.

After Barden, Beca and Chloe moved in together, Beca got a promotion at Residual Heat, and is now a producer, but still pretty much the bottom of the food chain. She's been writing original songs more and more, and feels like her songs are getting better and better, she still sends her mixes and other demos to every recording studio she can find just about continuously, but so far has had no success.

Chloe, on the other hand, still didn't really know what she wanted to do in life, recently she's rediscovered her love in acting. She used to do musical theatre when she was younger, she was pretty good too. She was Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz, and of course Annie in Annie, but she stopped when she was around 14. Now, acting is looking more and more appealing. However, it is a very difficult line of work to get into. For now, as long as she is with Beca, she's happy.

Chloe returned home about an hour and a half later, with a towel around her neck, and her cheeks still red from the treadmill. She could hear Beca humming through the door, trying to complete another mix. Chloe opened the fridge to see a bottle of water with cucumber and lemon, just how she liked it, with a post-it attached saying:

 **Come in when you get back B x**

Chloe smiled, She put her water on the counter and walked to Beca's office, knocked once and walked in. Beca had her headphones on and was nodding her head to the beat.

Chloe took the opportunity, jumped on Beca's shoulders and yelled at the top of her lungs "BOO!"

"FUCKING SHIT!" Beca spun around so fast her head phones flew off her ears, she stared wide eyed at Chloe.

"Holy shit Chlo, why do you DO that?!" Chloe chuckled, and pulled Beca by the hands up off her chair, into her body.

"because you're just so easy to scare" Chloe grinned, drifting her hands up Becas arms to her neck.

"I'm never scared. I'm badass." Beca stated, leaning in to capture Chloe's lips, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, "and you smell!"

Chloe gasped "Oh, you love it!" and enclosed her into a tight hug. "Yeah, I guess I do."

The brunette replied moving in for another kiss, Chloe slid her tongue along Beca's lips begging for entrance, which Beca gladly allowed, moaning as the kiss grew heated. Beca's hands moved to caress Chloe's neck and jaw line. At that moment Beca's alarm went off.

Chloe pulled back, "what's that?" she whispered, "It's 5 to 1" Beca answered, "well in that case, I better go have a shower…" Kissing Beca one last time, turning on her heel towards the door "Yeah! Get your stinky butt outta here!" Beca said slapping her girlfriends backside, Chloe winked and continued, closing the door behind her.

Beca sat back down in her chair and sighed, turning off the alarm and setting everything up for the conference call. Chloe walked back to the kitchen taking the water and her phone. As she walked towards the bathroom she texted Aubrey.

Chloe: Hey, you free today? xx

Aubrey: Yeah, what you thinking?

Chloe: Shopping and lunch

Aubrey: Yes! I'll pick you up in 30 mins? xx

Chloe: Sure, see you then :) xx

Chloe threw her phone onto the bed, took a fresh towel out of the cupboard and went into the bathroom.

30 minutes later Chloe was ready to go, and Aubrey was on her way. The redhead went up to the office door

"Thats impossible… no… you can't expect that in 12 months…" Beca was back to her pacing.

Chloe walked away and wrote a note. Her phone went off

Aubrey: I'm outside x

Chloe silently walked into Beca's office, she looked up but continued talking on the phone, running a hand through her hair.

"We could stretch to a longer EP but not a full album…"

Chloe handed her the note, kissed her on the cheek and waved before she walked out leaving Beca to work. The DJ read the note as her boss started listing demands.

 **I'm going out to lunch then shopping with Bree, I won't be longer than a couple of hours. Text if you want anything. Love you, C x**

"Well James, do you think you will be able to finish that new track by next Thursday?" her boss asked James, the 'new Justin Bieber'.

Beca ran to the window in the living room that faced the road to see Chloe walking to Aubreys car. She placed the phone to her stomach, opened the window and wolf-whistled at Chloe, who turned and looked up at Beca and grinned.

"Have fun! I love you!" Beca shouted

"I love you too! See you later" Chloe called back as she climbed into Aubrey's car.

Beca put the phone back to her ear as she closed the window.

"You get that Mitchell?" her boss asked

"Absolutely" she lied

When Chloe got back she was expecting Beca to be buried in her music after the mountain of work her boss undoubtedly set on her during the conference call, but was instead faced with Beca standing dead still, in the middle of the living room, on the phone, with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yes… Of course… Thank you so much… ok… bye"

Beca hung up but continued to stare at her phone

"Are you all right, Becs?"

"Holy shit, Chlo"

"What?"

Beca looked up

"Fucking hell. I don't believe it"

"What is it? Becs, tell me"

"That was Universal Music… They listened to my demo… They're offering me a contract…"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter 1!

Please tell me what you think, likes, dislikes and everything in between!


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Never Stop Loving You

Chapter 2

 **TW: Blood**. There is a little blood in this chapter, so careful if you are triggered

* * *

"That was Universal Music… They listened to my demo… They're offering me a contract…"

Chloe's eyes widened "OH MY GOD! BECAAAAAAAAAAAA" Chloe dragged Beca into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you" Chloe said sincerely, looking into the brunettes eyes, Beca flushed red at the compliment.

"Thanks Chlo, that means a lot"

Chloe pulled Beca to the sofa, and sat down as they always did, legs entwined, pretty much on top of each other "So, what did they say?"

"Well, they want to set up a meeting to make everything official, but basically they said that they love my 'unique viewpoint" Beca started, making air quotes

"and want me to take over producing some small time artists, and maybe in the future thinking about releasing my own album"

"That's so great' Chloe smiled

"Where's this meeting going to be?"

"I don't know yet, they are going to send me an email in the next couple of days"

"Becs, I'm so happy for you, and I know exactly how to celebrate" She said seductively.

After placing a lingering kiss on Beca's lips ,Chloe stood up, making sure she pushed her ass in Beca's face, She then sauntered to the kitchen, opened the fridge and bent over with her ass in the air to look inside, she stood up holding the bottle of champagne, bought originally to take to Aubrey and Jesse's dinner party later that week. Beca, who hadn't moved, continued to gaze over her girlfriends body, and swallowed hard. Chloe looked at Beca, her eyes darkening a little more, then put her free hand though her hair, exposing her neck as she silently walked to their bedroom, feeling Beca's eyes on her ass, glad she wore her particularly tight jeans today. Beca, who was still in shock, stood up, then she heard the pop of the champagne bottle opening, the distinct sound of clothes hitting the floor and a seductive voice calling out to her

"Are you coming to join me?"

Beca all but sprinted to the room slamming the door behind her.

When Beca woke up the next day she immediately ran to her office to check her emails, as she ran into her office, she did't see a stack of CDs she left right by the door, she tripped knocking the whole stack over and cutting her arm on the edge of the desk as she fell, pulling some papers along with her.

"OH SHIT! FUCK ME! ARGH!"

"Babe? Was that you?"

Beca had forgotten that Chloe was still in bed.

"Yeah, don't worry, I just tripped, I'm fine" as soon as she said that she heard Chloe's foot steps along the corridor. Chloe stepped though the frame of the door to see Beca lying on the floor clutching her arm

"Becs! Are you ok?" she crouched down at Beca's side

"Yeah, I just tripped over the stack of CDs"

"I told you to move them yesterday. I knew this would happen…" Chloe chuckled but quickly stopped when she saw blood seeping though Beca's fingers that were wrapped around her arm.

"Oh my god! You're bleeding!"

"What? Yeah… um… it's nothing I've got to check my emails"

"No. Come with me, we need to clean you up" Chloe said helping Beca up

"Chlo! Emails! Just one sec!"

"Beca you're covered in blood. Your emails will be there when you get back. Bathroom. Now" Beca knew every tone of Chloe's voice, that was the tone saying that there was no arguing with her, so she followed her girlfriend to the bathroom and sat on the side of the bath as Chloe got the first aid kit out.

"Right, lets have a look" Chloe gently took hold of Beca's arm with so much love and care. Chloe new that Beca wasn't great with blood, I mean she won't faint or anything, she just thought it was 'really gross'.

"It's not that bad, a small plaster will do it" She said in a calm voice

Chloe went to the first aid kit got some antiseptic spray and a plaster, and cleaned up the wound, she let Beca wash her hands before she washed her own.

"Thank you" Beca said quietly, looking deep into Chloe's sky blue eyes giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome" Chloe smiled, these were the moments Chloe cherished the most, when Beca had no walls up, she was just being herself, open and uninhibited.

"I better go clean up the office" Beca whispered

"Ok, I'll go make breakfast, what do you want? Scrambled eggs?"

"Perfect" Beca replied kissing her hairline and continuing past her towards the office.

Beca picked up all the papers, restacked the CDs and put them next to the desk, not the door, then checked her emails. Four from work, two spam and one from her father, but none from Universal. Beca sighed, closed her laptop, and went to the kitchen to help Chloe.

Beca checked her emails about every 10 minutes all day, waiting for something to happen.

"Becs they said 'in the next couple of days', thats not necessarily today" Chloe said

"Yeah but it _could_ be"

Chloe had just finished making dinner, her signature lasagne. She cleared up, put the dirty utensils in the dishwasher, and washed her hands. At that moment "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars came on the radio, memories of the Bellas singing in the empty swimming pool came flooding back, Chloe smiled, turned up the radio and started singing and dancing along.

She dance/walked towards Beca's office to call her for dinner, but before she got to the door she heard her girlfriends voice,

"Fuck me"

Chloe entered the room and replied slyly "Gladly"

Beca spun around in her chair and stood up, facing Chloe, she walked up to the redhead, leaned in as if to kiss her but never quite made contact, teasing the redhead, then whispered

"How would you like to go on a mini break to New York City?"

"Well, that sounds pretty great, unfortunately we barely have enough money to afford this apartment, let alone a mini break"

"What if we could go for free, all expenses paid, and in return, I go to a couple meetings here and there? How does that sound?"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, I just got an email, they said they'll fly us to and from New York, put us up in a hotel so then I can go to the meetings, but between meetings we can go sight seeing, out for romantic dinners, watch the sunset" Beca leaned in further, lips barely brushing. Chloe moaned and closed the gap between them, pulling Beca flush against her body in the process.

Chloe pulled back, "Sounds fantastic. When are we going?"

"Next Monday"

"I'm so excited!" Chloe screeched jumping up and down, holding Beca's hands

"Who have you told?" She asked stopping suddenly

"Umm, well, I told Jesse obviously and he probably told Aubrey, I told the Bellas and my parents, why?"

"Have you told anyone that we're going to New York?"

"No, you're the first one to know, I would always tell you first, you know that" the DJ said, starting to worry

"No, I'm not mad, it's just Bree's going to be so jealous when she finds out that we're going to New York, and I want to see her face when I tell her" Chloe replied with a mischievous grin on her face. Beca gasped, and put her hand to her chest in fake astonishment

"Oh my god, you're so evil! I'm actually impressed… and slightly turned on"

"Really?" Chloe replied flirtatiously, pushing her back against the desk, nudging her legs apart with her knee and stepping between them. She ran her hands up Beca's sides, stopping just under her breasts.

"Yes" Beca replied confidently, gripping Chloe's waist, holding her close while placing open mouth kisses to her chest and neck.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to do something about that…"

Chloe placed a finger under Beca's chin pulling her up into a passionate kiss, Beca's breathing got heavier, then Chloe stepped back abruptly, breaking the kiss

"… straight after dinner, which is ready right now" Chloe said as she walked back to the kitchen, leaving Beca leaning against the desk, flustered and red in the face.

"Really? After all that you are just going to walk away?" Beca muttered following after Chloe

 _"You, Chloe Beale, are going to be the death of me"_ the brunette thought.

* * *

A/N:That's it for now! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Also please review, it's really helpful

Side Note: I'm from England, so I don't know if you fly from Georgia to New York or thats just short trip for you Americans, but that distance is like the length of the UK and you can get flights from London to Scotland, so I just assumed you do. Oh and also that New York and New York City may or may not be different things, I don't know, these things confuse me!

That's All! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Never Stop Loving You 

Chapter 3

* * *

Beca and Chloe arrived in New York in the late afternoon, about 5 'o' clock, so they went straight to their hotel for a nap.

"Wow, I guess they really want you to work for them, Becs"

They had just walked into what seemed like another world, their hotel room was huge, it was bigger than their own apartment, there was a queen sized bed with a flat screen TV mounted opposite, there was a fancy bathroom attached with pretty much a Jacuzzi for a bath. They had a whole kitchen to themselves and a dining room with a table that could comfortably sit eight people.

"Yeah, looks that way doesn't it"

Chloe immediately dropped her suitcase, and flopped on the bed, arms wide open

"Snuggle with me, babe"

Beca couldn't refuse a sight like that and quickly joined her girlfriend.

Chloe woke up about 2 hours later with Beca using her shoulder as a pillow, like she usually does, and smiled. She slipped out from underneath Beca to leave her to sleep a bit longer and checked her phone, loads of emails and texts came through, a fair few were from Aubrey because she forgot to text her when they landed. Chloe sorted through them when one in particular caught her eye. She had set up alerts for auditions near her location, and one just popped up for 2 days time in New York City, it was perfect, could be her big break, it fit in perfectly as they were staying in New York for 3 days, she signed up and downloaded the list of preparations. She checked the time, 7:22, _better get ready for dinner_ she thought and creeped over to the bed to wake her girlfriend up.

Chloe crawled on to the bed and started to kiss down Beca's jawline, whispering in between kisses

Becs _kiss_ Babe _kiss_ Time to wake up _kiss_ we've got to get some food

Chloe knew that the mention of food will wake her up

"Did someone say food?" Beca said sleepily, Chloe chuckled

"Yeah, come on, we're going out for dinner"

Chloe got changed into a dress, no heels because it made Beca feel _"Shorter than the oompa loompa I already am"_ and Chloe couldn't argue with that.

Beca wore black skinny jeans, boots and her leather jacket. As Chloe was walking out the door, Beca gripped her hand and pulled her back, she turned around so they were face to face

Beca looked in to Chloe's eyes and seriously stated "I just wanted to say, that you look extremely sexy in that outfit"

"Aww, thanks babe, you look…" Chloe looked at down Beca's body, then back up to meet her eyes "… fucking hot"

"I love you" Chloe continued

"I love you too" Beca replied, kissing the redhead sweetly

"Let's get going" Beca said as her stomach rumbled, holding out her hand, which Chloe happily took.

As they walked down the corridor Beca asked "Have you made a reservation?"

"Oh… No… I didn't think about that… I'm sure we'll find somewhere, after all we're in NEW YORK CITY!" Chloe yelled with her arms in the air, spinning on the spot

Beca giggled, "We better ask the receptionist just in case"

When they got to the lobby, they went up to the reception desk and rang the bell as no one was there.

"What kind of food are you thinking, babe" Beca asked Chloe who was admiring the artwork on the wall.

"Don't mind, you choose" Beca smiled, Chloe never minded, she was happy with anything. A receptionist arrived, a very smart looking guy with a $200 hair cut.

"Good evening madam, how may I help you?" he said in an ostentatious voice

"Well, my good man…" Beca started putting on the poshest voice she could muster, to match that of the receptionists, "I wanted to inquire about any frightfully mediocrely priced restaurants nearby, that I could take my beautiful girlfriend on a romantic date to"

Chloe chuckled at Beca, "A date, wow, I am in for a treat then aren't I"

"You, my dear, get first-rate dates at second-rate prices"

Beca turned back to the receptionist who was a little taken back by Beca's behaviour but continued in a professional fashion

"There is a lovely Italian just down the road called Luigi's, but you'll have to be fast or there'll be no tables left" he said motioning out the door and to the left.

"Thank you fine sir, that sounds perfect, have a splendid evening" Beca spun on her heel and took Chloe's hand walking out on to the streets of New York.

"I was surprised at how long you managed to keep that up" Chloe said

"I have no idea what you mean Miss Beale, for I am one who not only…"

Chloe stopped her with a kiss, pushing her against a wall of a bakery, when they broke apart when both laughed and continued to walk down the road, hand in hand.

They had just sat down, getting one of the last tables

"So, anything you want to do particularly, while we're here?" Beca questioned

"Honestly, I just want to spend time with you… and take selfies at sunset in Central Park"

Beca laughed "I think we can arrange those things"

They ate their meal not really talking about anything, just enjoying each others company. They didn't fancy dessert, so Beca paid for their meal and they walked out onto the street, instantly Beca reached out for Chloe's hand. They had had a couple of glasses of wine, so Beca, being a light weight, was a little tipsy and unsteady on her feet, since it was still relatively early Beca and Chloe walked though Central Park and sat on a bench and watched the world go by, Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. Before long Beca started kissing up Chloe's neck, the brunette was usually against PDA, but the alcohol was inhibiting her senses a little, and the smell of Chloe's perfume was just too enticing to ignore. They were full on making out in no time, two guys walked past and wolf-whistled, but the girls didn't notice, they felt like they were the only ones in the world.

The next day Beca was extremely nervous. She woke up at 6 am, that was before even Chloe. When she woke up, Chloe had her arms wrapped around Beca's waist and her head tucked in to the crook of Beca's neck, she looked so peaceful so Beca didn't want to wake her up, instead she lay awake, lazily stroking Chloe's hair thinking about the meeting

 _What should I wear?_

 _What if they don't like me?_

 _Should I wear a skirt?_

 _What if I choke?_

 _What if I do an Aubrey and throw up everywhere!?_

Sometimes she thinks that Chloe is telepathic because before long she heard the redhead mumble

"I can hear you thinking… What's up?"

"Just a bit nervous…"

"You'll be great… they obviously see your talent and want to employ you"

"but what if they take one look at me and don't like me? Like Aubrey did at the Activity Fair..."

"Thats not going to happen, they care about your music, not the way you look."

"Image is everything Chlo…"

Chloe sat up and turned so she was face to face with Beca, she could see the anxiety and fear in her eyes, she was on the verge of tears

"… this is my last chance, I don't know if I can take being rejected again" Her voice was so quiet and shaky. It broke Chloe's heart.

"Babe, they wouldn't spend all this money to get you up here, just to say no, you've sent them you're work so they know what you're capable of, all these meetings are for are to sign the forms"

Beca looked into Chloe's strong, calm eyes took a couple of deep breaths, and relaxed a little.

"Well, since we're up lets go get some breakfast" Beca gripped Chloe's hand, stroking the top with her thumb.

"Or… yunno… we could do something else…" Beca said raising her eyebrows, she pushed Chloe back down on to the bed and straddled her waist, they both had minimal clothing from the previous night, Beca started kissing up Chloe's chest, up her neck and jawline and started nibbling on the redheads ear. Chloe's breathing got heavier, then suddenly switched their positions and brushed her lips against Beca.

"Yeah, I guess breakfast can wait"

—

They stumbled into a taxi, Beca told the driver the address from her phone. She had decided to wear a grey skirt, boots and her leather jacket.

"You alright babe?" Chloe asked

"Yeah, I'm good" but Beca was fiddling with her bracelets, something she only did when she was nervous. Chloe reached over and placed her hands over Beca's, the DJ looked down and smiled, _definitely telepathic_ she thought. They arrived at their destination, Chloe kissed Beca

"Good luck, call me when you're done"

"Thanks babe, see you later" Then Beca got out of the cab and walked though the revolving doors up to the front desk,

"Hi… umm…I'm Beca Mitchell"

The receptionist looked at her computer

"Ah yes, please take a seat Ms Mitchell, would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Oh, coffee, please"

The receptionist nodded pointed to the seats again

"Mr White will be right with you" with that the receptionist walked away. Beca went and sat down in a large leather arm chair next to a coffee table. On the coffee table was a row of magazine, all intricately placed, Beca picked up the one on the end, not wanting to mess up the arrangement, it had Adele on the front with the caption "How many more records can this girl break?"

"Here's your coffee Ms Mitchell, would you like any sugar?"

"No, thank you"

"Ok, well Mr White is just held up in a meeting at the moment, he shouldn't be too long."

"Ok, thank you"

The receptionist turned around and went back to her desk. Beca looked back at the magazine and automatically took a sip of the coffee, instantly burning her whole mouth

"Argh! Shit!"

"Ms Mitchell"

Beca jumped at the voice spilling some coffee down her front.

"Fuck!"

She looked at the mess she's made, not only staining her outfit but also ruining half the magazines on the table. Beca turned to Mr White who was standing right behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Mr White"

"Please call me Dan… and not to worry…" Dan took the mug from Beca and called the receptionist over

"Alice, please take Ms Mitchell to clean up and then to my office." He then turned to Beca

"Take your time, I'll see you in a bit" He smiled then gave the mug to Alice and tuned away.

"This way Ms Mitchell" Alice guided.

Beca went to the toilets and cleaned herself up, _Thats just typical! Nice one Beca_ she thought. She then looked at herself in the mirror, remembering Chloe's words

"You can do this" She took a deep breath then walked out of the toilets. Alice walked her along a maze off corridors, and into a lift, up to Dan's office.

"Ah Ms Mitchell"

"Oh, Beca, please"

"Ok Beca, how are you? Did you burn yourself?" He seemed genuinely concerned

"Oh, no… I'm fine… sorry again"

"That's ok."

Dan's office was large, it had golden records covering the walls and big speakers at one end. There were large windows looking over New York, the view was stunning.

"Please, take a seat… Well, I listened to your mixes and…"

Beca held her breath, everything was going in slow motion

"…I loved them!"

Beca let out her breath and stared at Dan, dumbfounded

"Really? You liked them?"

"Of course, I think you could be really big, massive even. I think you could revolutionise music as we know it."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me"

The meeting went on in the same fashion, Dan explained that she would get her own office and share a recording studio. She would start with smaller, new artists and work up, and in the future maybe release her own music, but they would have to discuss that later. Before long there was a contract on the table, with a pen sitting neatly next to it.

It was all going so fast, then Beca realised something huge.

"May I ask a question?"

"Yes, of course fire away."

"Where would, like, my office and stuff be, like, where would I have to move to?"

"Oh, I forgot about that, well you would have to go to LA, as this New York office is mainly just meetings, connections and media… would that be a problem?"

"Well… I'd have to talk to my girlfriend."

"Oh, of course… We could set up another meeting for tomorrow at… 2?"

"Yes, that's perfect… Thank you so much"

And with that the meeting was over, Beca was lead back through the maze of corridors out to the street.

She immediately called Chloe

"Hey Chlo"

"Hey Babe, how was it?"

"Err…Good…Interesting… Can we meet for coffee?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm in the Upper East Side… so if you start heading this way and I'll text you a place"

"Ok, see you in a bit"

Beca arrived at a Starbucks about 20 minutes later and saw Chloe sitting in the window, smiling at her phone with two coffees in front of her.

"Hey Chlo!" Chloe's head shot up

"Becs! Are you alright? What happened to your skirt? How was the meeting?" Beca was bombarded with questions, she sat down opposite Chloe, and took a sip of her cappuccino, and started her story.

"Well, let's see… I walked to the receptionist and could barely speak my own name. Got a coffee and burnt my whole mouth… Then Dan made me jump and so I swore in front of him AGAIN, and spilt my coffee all over my skirt and their beautifully laid out magazines, so it basically started in disaster… and I'm pretty sure the receptionist was judging me the whole time "

Chloe giggled at her girlfriends misfortune, and Beca glared at her then continued to explain the meeting, as she talked, Chloe smiled at the brunettes awkwardness. After a bit of a pause Beca thought she should tell Chloe what's really on her mind.

"I have something really important to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Uhh… Well… Yunno… *cough* I know you love… Uhh… love Barden and Atlanta…"

"Babe, what are you trying to say?" Beca was once again fiddling with her bracelets

"The job… It's uhh… It's based in LA" Chloe smiled, and placed her hands over Beca's

"Beca, LA is the dream, and anyway… I would move anywhere in the world to be with you" She said gently, tears filled Beca's eyes but she blinked them away.

"Chlo, thank you so much… I love you…" She whispered

"I love you too" Chloe replied. There was a few moments of silence, of them looking into each others eyes. Chloe smiled which made Beca blush.

The rest of the day was calm and lazy. They went back through the park to take selfies at sunset, had dinner in their hotel room, then Chloe watched a movie as Beca fell asleep on her shoulder.

The next day Beca woke up much happier and at a more reasonable time of 10 'o' clock.

"Oh my god! I almost forgot!" Chloe squealed

"What?!"

"I have an audition today!"

"Chlo! That's fantastic!"

"Yeah it's about the same time as your meeting I think."

"What's it for?"

"A small film, romantic thing"

"That's so great, I'm sure you'll smash it"

The girls had breakfast in a diner just down the road from the hotel. Then they went their separate ways at about 11:30.

Beca was much calmer than last time, and more importantly, didn't spill anything. She met Jack, who she thinks does whatever Dan does for a living, even if she couldn't work out what that was.

She read though the whole contract like Chloe said, and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Dan asked

Beca nodded, then signed on the dotted line.

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions or anything you particularly want included in later chapters, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Also please review

See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

I Will Never Stop Loving You 

Chapter 4

 **TW: Blood and Violence**

* * *

 _2 Years Later_

Chloe was driving back from her first table read. She was so excited to finally be in an actual film! For the past two years she has been rejected over and over again, sure, she's been an extra here and there, but it's not _real_ acting. But this is it, this is her big break. She was stuck in traffic, driving though LA was a nightmare! Chloe put the radio on to KIIS FM, her go-to radio station.

Beca had been really busy recently. She up to about 3 months ago, she had been stuck with the artists nobody else wanted, and they were all so stubborn and wouldn't let her change their songs. But then Taylor Swift, that's right, TAYLOR SWIFT, wanted help with a new song, a fresh angle, Beca sent her some ideas and demos and apparently she loved them. So they had been working on a song for ages. Which is great, and Chloe is so happy for her, but it means late nights and she just doesn't see Beca as much.

Traffic was at a stand still, Chloe was daydreaming about the bath she could have when she got home, but then the presenter on the radio caught her attention and she turned it up.

"… BRAND NEW TRACK from the one and only Taylor Swift and a new and upcoming producer Beca Mitchell…" Chloe full out screamed and immediately pulled out her phone and called Beca.

"…I've heard the song and I think it's incredible… so here it is… Haunted Dreams" the DJ continued. The song started and finally Beca answered.

"Babe, I'm really busy right now…" Beca began

"Becs! Shut up! You're on the radio!"

"I'm what?!"

Chloe turned up the radio further and held her phone to the speakers.

"HOLY SHIT! CHLO! I'M ON THE FUCKING RADIO!" Beca screamed

"Chlo, what station?"

"KIIS FM" Chloe then heard the radio on the other end of the line.

"Can you have the evening off, then?" Chloe asked, getting her hopes up

"I think that can be arranged" Beca replied

The song ended, "aaaannndddd that was Haunted Dreams by Taylor Swift and Beca Mitchell, I think we're gonna see a lot more of these two"

Beca screamed again, she was jumping up and down.

"Where are you right now?"

"Stuck in traffic"

"Ok, I'll get the champagne and meet you at home"

"Sounds good see you in a bit"

Chloe arrived about half an hour later to their VERY small apartment.

When they first moved they had barely any money, in debt up to their eyeballs. So their apartment was pretty much the only one they could afford, and they have never moved, even though now they have more money, they don't want move, they have made a home for themselves. Chloe stepped though the door to see Beca placing two plates of stir fry on the breakfast bar next to two glasses of champagne. Beca looked up at Chloe, she then leaned against the bar and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh, hi there, I'm Beca Mitchell, hotshot producer, Taylor Swift phone number owner, and second sexiest person in the world"

Beca walked towards Chloe, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against her body

"and you must be Chloe Beale, red carpet actress, Beca Mitchell phone number owner, and number one sexiest person in the world." Beca smiled and pulled her closer in to a kiss.

"That was smooth… but did you really just compare yourself to Taylor Swift?"

"Yeah! We're pretty much on the same level now"

Chloe traced Beca's jaw line with her lips, then whispered into her ear

"Did you cook this?"

"Well… I took it out of the takeaway boxes and put on real plates… so I'm gonna say, yes, I did cook it"

Chloe giggled, "I don't know if I count it but alright"

They sat down and ate the meal, and just talked about their days, afterwards Chloe put on some sappy movie but immediately ignored it, instead she tuned to Beca

"So. What's next for miss big shot producer?"

"Well, my boss really liked the track, so I'm hoping he's going to put me on to some bigger projects"

"Becs, that's great!"

"What about you, Chlo?"

"Well filming for the movie starts in a few weeks, it's going to based in LA, but we're going out to Las Vegas for a bit, I don't know how long"

"When will that be?"

"Oh, probably in a month or two"

"because… theres a big shot party I'm invited to next weekend… wanna be my plus one?"

"YES! That sounds so cool!"

The rest of the night unfolded like normal, Chloe would half watch the film while Beca snuggled closer and closer into her, then fall asleep on her shoulder and Chloe would continue to play with her hair.

The next weekend, Chloe and Beca were going to the party, they had both bought outfits especially, Chloe was wearing a skirt, Beca was wearing skinny jeans. It was at a new club and so they felt very important when they skipped the line, walked right up to the big guy with the clipboard and were let straight in and lead to the VIP room, which was filled with famous faces. They quickly got their drinks, and stood at the bar for a moment, soaking in the feeling. Soon after Beca's boss came up to them and introduced himself to Chloe, they made polite conversation for a few minutes. Then he took Beca to meet some new artists leaving Chloe at the bar. As she walked away she turned to Chloe and mouthed _sorry_ , but Chloe didn't mind, she knew Beca needed to go to get her face out there and meet more people.

Chloe had been sat there for quite a while, she was well into her third drink, and was actually quite enjoying watching other people, move around. She was slightly missing Beca, when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hi, excuse me" Someone was tapping her on the shoulder, Chloe turned to find her self face to face with Taylor Swift. Her mind went into overdrive, _stay calm, do not freak out,_ she thought. She couldn't hear anything but could just see Taylor's lips moving, then they stopped and Taylor looking at Chloe expecting a reply.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, you're Chloe, Beca's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Yes, yeah, hi, nice to meet you"

"You too, I've heard so much about you."

Chloe relaxed a bit "Oh no! What has she said about me?" She asked concerned

"No, nothing bad! Just that you're an actress and can't resist a cuddle!" Taylor laughed

"Well… that's true!"

They continued to talk, they got on really well. Then Beca found her way back to Chloe.

"Chlo! Babe! I'm so sorry! That too way longer than expected… Oh Taylor! I didn't see you there"

It was obvious to Chloe that Beca was a bit drunk, because she became a lot more touchy feely when drunk, and she already had her arm around Chloe's waist.

"That's ok. How have you been! Chloe and I have been talking" Taylor answered

"What has she said?" Beca said to Taylor while looking into Chloe's eyes and smiling

"Not much just how excited you were when you heard our song on the radio"

"Yeah! I almost pissed myself I was so excited" Chloe rolled her eyes at that comment and Taylor giggled.

Beca had just ordered another round when Titanium came on, Chloe screamed and automatically grabbed Beca by the wrist and dragged her to the dance floor, while shouting back to Taylor

"Sorry! This is our song!"

Chloe immediately started grinding on Beca while their breathing got heavier and Beca held her close. When the song reached its climax, Beca pulled Chloe into a scorching kiss, they felt like they were the only ones in the whole club, their moment was ruined, when a guy purposely walked into them and growled "Fucking dykes". Chloe felt Beca's skin get hot, Beca was about to got after the guy, but Chloe takes her by the hand off to a quieter section.

"Chlo! We can't just let that douchebag walk off like that!"

"Becs calm down, it's alright, ok, you just need to breathe" This sort of thing has happened before, but one time Beca went after them and almost got arrested, again.

Beca's rage was growing "Babe, these sort of people need to learn some fucking respect" she shouted "They can't do that! They need to know what it feels like!"

Beca was singled out as 'the dyke' all through high school, so it really gets to her. She promised herself to never feel like that again, so when people make comments she gets angry, very quickly.

"Becs, don't worry about it, don't let him win. Don't give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction. Don't waste your time on low lives like him. Ok? Just chill out a little." Chloe said a calm voice. Beca went quiet, she had to blow off some steam so she paced back and forth until she was ready.

"Thanks Chlo, I love you" Beca pulled her into a hug

"I love you too. You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good"

Chloe took her by the hand back to the bar to get more drinks, by this time Beca was fairly drunk and Chloe was tipsy. Beca sat on a stool and pulled Chloe between her legs, so now there was no hight difference.

"So… where were we?" Beca put a finger under Chloe's chin and pulled her into a kiss. There was a tap on Beca's shoulder, but she chose to ignore it as things with Chloe were starting to get heated, but the tapping was persistent, so Beca held up one finger to the source of the tapping. Then she heard a deep voice.

"Mitchell! This is important!" Beca broke away to see her boss staring at her

"I can see you're… *cough*… busy… but Taylor's been looking for you, Ed's with her and he wants to meet you"

"Oh my god!" Beca turned to Chloe "I'm really sorry babe, but this is actually really important… and I know I say that a lot recently… but…"

"Becs, don't worry, I get it"

"I'll make it up to you" Beca replied with a wink, with that and a peck on the cheek, Beca walked off.

So Chloe was at the bar, a little drunker than she would admit, but Beyonce was playing so she was quite happy just singing along, harmonising, naturally.

"Wow! You have a fantastic voice." Chloe would've been flattered, if it was Beca saying that, but it wasn't. She turned to see a tall guy with huge muscles and, honestly, a bit of a tiny head.

"Oh, thank you" Chloe replied politely, nervously looking around to try and find her knee-high girlfriend.

"I bet it would sound better later, screaming my name" he continued confidently "I'm Jim" he held out his hand.

"Sorry, I'm here with someone"

"What kind of guy leaves a pretty girl like you at the bar"

"Oh, just my GIRLfriend" Chloe stressed

"I'm sure we could change that, you just haven't been with the right guy"

"No, fuck off " Chloe stood up and turned to find Beca

"I'm not done with you bitch" He drunkly grabbed Chloe's wrist and pulled her back, Chloe screamed.

Beca's head perked up, she wasn't too far away and instantly felt like something was wrong.

"What do you think?" Ed asked looking eager for an answer

"What? Hang on. I've got to find Chloe" Beca said, jumping over the sofa they were lounging on, she pushed through the crowd achieving some complaints. She came out to the bar to see some guy pinning Chloe to the bar, where the barman couldn't see.

"OH! HERE COMES THE FUCKING DYKE! WHAT DO WANT FAGGOT?"

Beca walked straight towards him, looking at Chloe to check if she was hurt, this made him step away from Chloe, shoving her in the process.

"DYKE. I ASKED YOU A QUESTION."

Beca saw red. He leaned down into her face, Beca balled her hands into fists. Knuckles going white.

"Becs! No! It's fine!"

"Yeah BECS, go back to your whore girlfriend"

That was it. She had gone past the point of no return. She took a step back, then quickly threw her right fist with all the weight of her body into the man's nose, a crack was clearly heard, and the guy yelled out in pain.

"ARGH! YOU BITCH!"

In a blink of an eye, he lunged back at Beca, punching her in the ribs and face, Beca got another swing at him in the jaw, although it probably hurt her more than him, shooting pains went though her hand. He kicked her in the ribs ad she fell to the ground, before he could get to her again the bouncers were holding him back.

Chloe helped her up and sat her on a stool, she got some ice from the barman and put it on her hand which was swelling up alarmingly fast, and dabbed her bleeding face with a napkin. Chloe sighed,

"Do you think you can walk?" Beca couldn't look her in the eye, she just nodded slowly. She took Beca's arm and took her to a cab, through the crowds of people looking at them

Beca broke the silence "I'm really sorry Chlo. I just couldn't… I was almost fine when he was shouting at me… calling me those things… but you… he called you…" Beca choked, a single tear fell form her eye.

"Babe, I know… I just wish… I wish you could just step away" Chloe said wiping the tear away with her thumb. Beca knew it was more than that, but didn't know what to say. They arrived at the hospital, and they sat in the waiting room with a fair few other people who seemed to have been in fights. They eventually got called, and Beca had multiple X-rays. She had three cracked ribs, and had broken her right hand in some way, other than that and a lot of bruising she was all good. She had to get a cast for her hand and a stack of pain killers then she was free to go.

It was really late by the time they got home. She looked at her phone which had 13 missed calls and 7 texts from her boss, but she threw her phone on the sofa, unwilling to unleash his wrath tonight. She walked into the kitchen, Chloe was facing away from her, holding a glass of water.

"Chlo, Babe?" Chloe turned around, her eyes rimmed with tears. Beca reached out her good hand to hold Chloe's.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you all night, and about you know… I just… I don't know…"

"Becs… I forgive you… I'm just glad you're ok… I mean… you could've come out a lot worse than that"

"I know… I will try my hardest to not let it happen again… I love you."

"I love you too… Come on let's get you cleaned up."

Beca sat on the side of the bath as always, and Chloe washed the blood from her face, then lead her to the bedroom and gently undressed her, gasping when she saw the blooming blue and purple bruise on her ribs, Chloe brushed her fingertips over Beca's abs and ribs, resulting in a hiss out of Beca, who still had her head to the floor. Chloe put one finger under Beca's chin, pulling her head up.

"Becs… look at me" Becs dragged her eyes to meet Chloe's, they stood for a moment just looking at each other, Beca closed the gap between them, into a searing kiss, shoots of pain went though Beca's split lip, but it was worth it. Chloe gently lay Beca down, she went back to the kitchen to get some more water, when she got back to the bedroom, Beca was fast asleep. Chloe got changed then slipped in next to her girlfriend, Beca unconsciously cuddled up to her, Chloe quickly followed the brunettes lead and fell asleep with Beca's head in the crook of her neck.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review, tell me any ideas you have.

I don't condone violence, I just like the idea of Beca being protective.


	5. Chapter 5

I Will Never Stop Loving You

Chapter 5

* * *

Beca woke up early and really stiff, however she had momentarily forgotten about her hand, she sat up and leaned on it, yelling out in pain

"MOTHERFUCKER!" waking Chloe up in the process, she sat up quickly and looked around startled

"Babe! What happened?" She looked over to Beca who was clutching her hand.

"ARGH! I FORGOT ABOUT MY FUCKING HAND!" Chloe ran to the kitchen to get the prescribed painkillers and some water, she heard Beca's phone ring so she picked it up on the way past back to the bedroom.

"Here take these, and your phone was ringing" Chloe handed her girlfriend the pills and the glass of water. Beca put her phone on the bedside table and then took the pills. She pulled Chloe onto the her lap, holding her close.

"Thank you for looking after me" Snuggling closer to Chloe.

Eventually Beca decided to call her boss, or Chloe forced her… whatever.

"Hi… um… I'm really sorry… I promise it will not happen again…" Beca started rambling, but she was soon stopped

"Beca! Stop! Your name is everywhere! Everyone wants an interview!"

"What!?"

"All major magazines want your side of the story"

"How? How do they all know?"

"Beca. You were at a VIP party at an exclusive club full of celebrities… There were cameras everywhere." He deadpanned.

"But what if I don't want to? I don't want to be known as that gay chick that hit some guy"

"Beca. This could boost your popularity massively!"

"I'll have to talk to Chloe, but even if she says yes… I don't want to do loads… only a couple of interviews, I'm not great at talking to people."

"Sounds good I've got to go… you're going to be huge." With that he was gone.

Beca walked in the next day expecting the worst. She way more interviews lined up than she wanted, but she felt like she should explain herself and get her face out there. She was doing ok, she didn't swear, she was just telling her story, but it was getting annoying just answering the same questions, over and over again, 'why did you do it?' 'who were you protecting?' 'are you going to stand up for gay rights?'

Chloe didn't want to be thrust into the spotlight like this so she stayed unnamed and anonymous.

Beca was starting to get agitated, she hadn't had a break in about 3 hours, she was sat opposite some blonde bimbo, who was smiling way to much and not letting her finish her answers.

"So were you still angry from earlier in the night?"

"Well not really… you see…"

"But you seem to get angry pretty fast."

"Well I guess it was just the…"

"So you were?"

"No. But this guy grabbed my girlfriend."

"And that gave you permission to punch him."

Beca was getting really riled up

"NO. I was defending myself after he was being aggressive and throwing homophobic slurs at me!"

Then the PR people stepped in and suggested a break. Beca got a coffee and some fresh air while she placed her headphones over her ears to calm down. She put her sunglasses on and closed her eyes, soaking in the music. All too soon, Jemma, one of the PR people, tapped her one the shoulder.

"You've got to finish these interviews…"

Beca stood up and followed Jemma back to the interviewing room.

"Beca, you've got to keep your cool… ok? Don't let them get under your skin."

"Yeah… thanks, I'll try, I promise" Beca attempted a smile then walked into the room to continue with the awful blonde woman.

By the end of the day Beca was exhausted. Her hand was throbbing like crazy because she had forgotten to take the painkillers, and she was sure she had completely blown it with Ed Sheeran. It was five to seven and she was sat in her office, alone, with her speakers blasting out a mix of Adele and Sam Smith, with her head in her good hand and wallowing in her own sadness. She was wondering how she was going to do anything without being able to write, if she has blown her whole career. Her phone rang snapping out her daydream. She picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Beca Mitchell"

"Babe, where are you?"

"Chlo?" Beca turned down the music "I thought you were working late…"

"I was but I know you had a long day so I left early, I texted you…"

"Sorry… I've been busy…"

"That's ok… do you want to come home? You could pick up Taco Bell on the way if you want" Chloe asked gently, knowing that Beca was feeling particularly fragile

"Yeah, that sounds great… I'll be back soon"

"Ok… I love you"

"I love you too" Beca waited to hear Chloe hang up first. Beca turned off all the computer equipment and speakers, collected everything together, piling some papers together, which didn't really change the messiness of her office, but made her feel a little better.

She walked out, turning off the lights, passing Kelly on the front desk, waving as she went passed and got into a taxi.

Beca got home 30 minutes later to see Chloe dancing and singing around the flat with Beca's favourite headphones on.

 _If I can't have you_

 _I don't want nobody baby_

 _If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_

Chloe was swinging her hips and moving her feet smoothly, she raised her arms above her head, pulling some of her hair up, letting it cascade down, settling on her shoulders. She span around, eyes widening as they lock with Beca's. Without taking her headphones off she yelled

"BECS! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU COME IN" She slid the headphones to her neck, Beca followed Chloe's hands down her neck to her cleavage.

"Babe… My eyes are up here…" Chloe giggled pointing to her shining eyes. Beca continued to blatantly stare at Chloe's breasts.

"Yeah… I know…" Beca said dreamily, not blinking once. Chloe stepped forward, pulling Beca's head up to look into her eyes, they could both clearly hear the music that was still playing through the headphones, it had moved in to the next song, Long Way Down by Tom Odell, they started slow dancing, holding each other close, Beca held Chloe's hand to her heart, and slowly leant into a kiss, their lips moulding perfectly together. They broke away and just looked at each other for a moment.

"The food's gonna get cold" Chloe whispered, Beca just looked back at her and smiled

"I don't know if you know this… but… I love you more than Taco Bell" Chloe giggled (Beca's favourite sound) and pulled Beca by the hand towards the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Please review, any comments are greatly appreciated

Songs used

\- If I Can't Have You by Yvonne Elliman

-Long way down by Tom Odell


	6. Chapter 6

I Will Never Stop Loving You

Chapter 6

* * *

4 weeks later Beca and Chloe went back to the hospital, hand in hand, to get her cast removed. After they were walking towards a cafe, they were happily chatting about how much Beca can now do with her hand free from the cast prison. They stopped outside an independent coffee shop and looked inside

"It's quite busy… Do you think they have any tables?" Beca questioned. She turned to the red head looking expectantly. Beca felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to find herself opposite a girl just shorter than her (which is quite a feat) who looked about 14.

"OMG! IT'S YOU!" the girl screamed, jumping up and down, shaking her hands

"Can I help you?" Beca asked carefully, slightly scared at the reaction of the young girl

"Beca! I am literally your biggest fan in the world ever oh my god i can't believe it i love you so much…"

Beca looked at Chloe wide eyed, she turned back to the girl "Thank you, that means a lot"

"Can I please have a picture?"

"Yes, yes of course" Beca smiled for a photo with a girl before she went on her way.

"Well… that was an experience…" Beca said, still in a bit of a daze

"Becs! That's so exciting! You just got recognised!" Beca blushed and bowed her head, she took Chloe's hand and pulled her inside the cafe.

"Come on…"

A few days later Chloe left for Las Vagas. Kissing Beca at the door

"Call me whenever you're free" Beca said

"Of course Becs, talk later" Beca continued to wave until she couldn't see the taxi anymore. She turned back inside and looked at the empty room, everything seemed so much sadder when Chloe wasn't around.

Beca trudged into her office and sat staring into space, thinking of Chloe. Her phone rang, jolting her back to reality.

"Beca Mitche.." She started miserably, before being cut off

"BECAWWW!"

"Oh, hey Jesse"

"Why so glum, chum?"

Beca sighed "Chloe's gone"

"WHAT? WHERE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? BECA!"

"Jesse! Chill out! She's in Vegas filming"

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"JESSE STOP SHOUTING"

"Sorry… But you're speaking like she'd died… she's not…"

"NO! Stop being such a drama queen… she's been gone for two weeks and we barely speak because we are both so busy…"

"Stop making excuses"

"What?"

"If you want to be with her… go be with her…"

"I can't just go out to Vegas…"

"Yes you can… Do it… Just drive out there…" Beca was seriously considering the idea, before she could say anything Jesse continued

"Listen, Beca… you're not going to do any work today anyway, cancel your meetings, pack a bag and drive out there"

Beca was silent, then her mind drifted to Chloe's smile as it often did, Beca thought about when Chloe wears that one lip gloss and she…

"BECA! You're thinking of her again… GO"

"Ok, I'll do it… oh wait, did you call for something?"

"Don't worry, now go get your girl!" Jesse called

"Such a drama queen!" Beca said as she hung up, shaking her head.

Beca looked at her calendar, she saw that she had 2 meetings and 1 studio session with some new artist. She decided to call them later, she picked up her bag and ran out of the office. As she went past Kelly the receptionist

"Hey Kelly, I'll be out all day"

"Ok, no problem Beca. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah… um… I might be out tomorrow too… I'll email you. Sorry I'm in a rush… See you later Kelly" Beca waved as she speed walked out to get back home. Beca packed the essentials: laptop, headphones, phone then, you know, some clothes and stuff. She shoved it all in the first bag she saw. Just before she left the flat, she heard Chloe's voice in her head

 _Have you turned off all the switches and lights? Are all the windows locked?_

Beca turned back inside and turned everything off and locked all the windows she then went to the car threw her bag on to the backseat and set off.

2 hours in, Beca stopped for coffee and fuel. She sat for a moment and took put her phone, she was about to call Chloe, but decided against it, to not ruin the surprise, so she continued to drink her coffee, looking at all the cars in the petrol station watching different people come and go, she thought about how they all had their own lives, going to their different destinations meeting their own loved ones. Beca finished her coffee and went back to her small Volkswagen. She got back on the road, she checked the time, she had about another 2 hours to go so she would arrive at 4:30 ish, then she could surprise Chloe at her hotel and then take her out for dinner. They had previously agreed to Skype at 5:15, so as long as she was there before that it would be a great surprise, any time after and Chloe would know something was up.

All of a sudden the car started spluttering and coughing, she was in the middle lane of the motor way, so she quickly pulled over to the hard shoulder just before the engine cut out completely. She tried to restart the car with no success, she got out and then opened the bonnet and stared at the engine, _it all looks so complicated_ she thought _what do I do now? Ugh Chloe would know what to do…_ Beca looked around then got out her phone and called Jesse

"Wow! Are you there already? What did she say?"

"What? No Jesse, my car has just stopped"

"What do you mean stopped? Like, you've broken down?"

"Yeah, I was driving along and then it stopped"

"Well, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Ok! Umm… are you an AAA member or something?"

"I don't know! Why would I know something like that?!"

"Ok! Calm down! Chloe would know, why don't you call her?"

"Because what if she asks me where I'm going? How would I answer that?"

"Make something up… Say you were going to Taco Bell… I mean that's typical you!" Beca could just hear Jesse laughing on the other end of the phone

"Oh! Thanks! You are SO nice! Speak later" then Beca hung up.

Beca thought for a minute, before she decided that she would have to call Chloe.

"Hey Babe!"

"Oh, hey Becs, I'm really busy, but we're Skyping later, yeah?"

"Of course! but umm… I just need to ask you something…"

"Babe, where are you? Is that traffic in the background?"

"Yeah, I've broken down…"

"Broken down! Where were you going?"

"Err…Taco Bell…" Chloe started giggling

"Oh babe! What were you going to ask?"

"Umm.. do we have an AAA membership or something?"

"Yeah, look in the glove box, all the paperwork should be there"

"Ok thanks babe, we'll talk properly later"

"Yeah, see you then, I love you"

"I love you too"

Beca called the break down recovery and waited for 45 minutes for them to arrive, then they had to fix the car, something had blown so it was 'an easy repair' that they could do on the side of the road, that took another half an hour, so by the time she was back on the road she was about an hour and a half behind schedule, which didn't give her much time to get to Chloe's hotel before the Skype call.

For the rest of the journey Beca drove a bit faster than usual, trying to get some time back. Luckily, there was not much traffic, but she was cutting it close. Trying to find a hotel in general is a nightmare, in Las Vegas, the flashing lights are very distracting which also makes it harder, and also Beca was in a rush, so it would obviously take double the time. Just as she found the hotel, her phone started ringing, showing Chloe's name, she quickly parked before the phone started ringing again. Beca couldn't resist, she just couldn't leave her phone to ring. She picked up

"Becs! Where are you?!" She heard a frustrated Chloe on the other end

"I… Ummm… Just trying to find my laptop… I won't be a minute…" Beca stuttered out

"Ugh… I've been waiting for this all day!"

"I know baby… I'll be with you in 2 minutes" Beca hung up and laughed at how literal that statement was. Beca left her bags in the car, there was no time for that now. She then ran up to the lift, took it to the third floor, and looked along for 347, Chloe's room. _345, 346, 347_. This was it. Beca knocked on the door, and took a step back. She could hear Chloe's footsteps from inside the room, the lock turning. As the door opened Beca could smell Chloe's perfume, then Chloe started to say something before she looked up.

"I'm really…" Their eyes connected

"Holy shit! BECS!" Chloe surged forwards into a bone crushing hug

"Ooph! I did say I'd be with you" Beca said grinning

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review and tell me what you want to see.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

I Will Never Stop Loving You

Chapter 7

* * *

Beca woke up with golden sunlight streaming through the window, creating an angelic profile over Chloe, she grabbed her phone to capture the perfect scene in front of her. Crisp white sheets covering Chloe's body, her slim leg out from under the duvet, auburn hair flowing across the pillow like a river. Beca slipped back under the covers, Chloe automatically snuggled into her hooking Beca's leg between her own, resting her head on Beca's shoulder and sliding her arm across Beca's flat stomach protectively. Beca slipped her arm around her girlfriends neck and started lazily tracing patterns across Chloe's arm. Chloe sighed and pulled Beca closer, Beca looked up at the dust dancing in the sunlight and rested her head against Chloe's.

Chloe still had to work, so they went to breakfast at a small diner near the hotel, Beca ordered pancakes with Nutella and coffee, Chloe had blueberry pancakes and some gross looking green smoothie that is "actually really healthy, Beca… you should try it…" But they both knew Beca you rather jump off a cliff than drink anything that looks remotely healthy. After breakfast they went their separate ways, Chloe went off to work, and Beca was left alone. Beca hadn't thought about this, the fact that even when she was there, Chloe still had to work. Beca didn't know anyone in Las Vegas, so she had no one to meet with. This was the first time she had been here since she had turned 21 and they took a Bella holiday to 'get smashed and lose money' as Cynthia Rose described it.

She first went to find a 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign to take a selfie next to, she promised Jesse, he loved that tourist shit, she quickly posted it to Twitter before waving to an Elvis impersonator. Beca's writing had been more and more in demand, but she's suffering from a bit of a writers block, so she thought a walk may give her some ideas, she was also on the look out for a nice coffee shop or restaurant to take Chloe to. She came across a small park, she sat down on a bench and got out her notebook to write some thoughts and feelings, you know, to get the creativity flowing, but it wasn't really doing it for her, the lyrics were just wishy washy, they had no… oomph.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard her name being called, she looked around, but all she could see was a man running towards her, she looked at him and realised he was shouting her name. She stood up and tucked her notebook in her back pocket protectively. The man stopped a little way from Beca, with his hands on his knees gasping for breath. He spoke between his laboured breathing

"Oh my god… You're Beca Mitchell!… I love… your work… please… oh my god… I'm freaking out!"

Beca didn't know what to do, she just thought what would Chloe do in this situation?

"Oh, thank you" she started "Please take a seat, catch your breath" She said pointing to the bench, internally congratulating herself for acting like a normal human being. "Whats your name?"

"Dan" he replied, his breathing evening out.

"Well thank you for listening to my music, Dan, it means a lot" Beca said truthfully, she still can't believe other people, strangers, are listening to her music.

"No no, thank you! I think it's amazing!" he chuckled "even that one with Taylor Swift, but don't tell anyone I said that" He whispered

"That's very kind of you to say" Beca looked at Dan, he was very muscly, obviously worked out a lot, probably in the college football team, popular, confident, exactly the person Beca wasn't, but right now he was looking very nervous, so Beca decided to help him out a little.

"Did you want a picture or an autograph or something?" She felt so awkward saying that, like anyone would want a picture of her.

"Yes! Please that would be amazing!" He got out his phone and took the selfie, he looked back at his phone smiling at the photo

"My girlfriend's going to be super jealous! I asked her to come on my run with me, she usually does but she couldn't be bothered today, haha!" He laughed

"How far do you live? I could wait if she really wants to meet me…" Beca offered

"That is so kind, but no, I've been jogging for over an hour and I run at, like, double her speed" He said amazed at how generous his favourite musician was being.

"Oh my god! You know what you should do! FaceTime her!" Beca said, getting as excited as Dan was.

"You would do that?" He questioned

"Sure!" Dan got out his phone, as it was ringing beca asked

"What's her name?"

"Emma" The ringing stopped

"Hey babe, what's up?" Emma said

"I just wanted to show you what you're missing out on by being lazy…"

"If it's another squirrel…" Her voice stopped in her throat as Dan passed is phone over to Beca

"Hi Emma! What you up to?" Beca asked smiling, lets just say, Emma freaked out.

"Fucking Shit! You're… literally… OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Beca and Dan burst into laughter while Emma was completely LOOSING HER SHIT.

"Hey… umm… Beca?" Emma timidly asked

"Yeah?"

"Can I take a screen shot of this"

"Yeah, of course!" Beca posed for the screenshot before chatting with Emma and Dan for a little longer before she had to leave, they hung up and she said goodbye to Dan, just before she walked away, Dan stopped her

"Beca, sorry… just… thank you for doing that… Emma, she hasn't had the best couple of months… It means a lot."

"Really, it was my pleasure, take care" She waved and walked away, smiling at how somehow just spending 10 minutes with them have made them happy, that is a great feeling. She took out her phone and called Chloe

 _Hi, You've reached Chloe Beale, leave a message!_

"Ugh! Voicemail" Beca sighed

Beca found a cafe to use the free wifi, she ordered a coffee and sat in the window so she could watch the world go by. She searched for a fancy restaurant to take Chloe, none of them on TripAdvisor were jumping out to her, although she did see a nice looking tea shop, something that was perfect for Chloe. She ordered another coffee then sat for a while watching people walk past the front of the coffee shop, her sunglasses on, she closed her eyes enjoying the sunlight.

 _Buzz. Buzz._ Her phone vibrated on the table, she picked it up with out looking

"Hello, Beca Mitchell" She said in her 'I'm a professional' voice

"Oh my god! Do you really say that every time?"

"Oh! Hey Taylor" she replied ignoring the laughter on the other end, "What's up?"

"I have Ed here…" Taylor started

"No fucking way!" Beca yelled, before looking around at the people scowling at her "Sorry" She apologised to the couple directly behind her before turning back to the window.

"Yeah, he said he hasn't heard form you since yunno, the incident."

"Well I didn't think he would want to work with me after, well, not being the most polite human being"

"Hang on he wants to talk to you" Taylor said before handing her phone to Ed

"Of course I still want to work with you! All I see is a very passionate, caring and loving person" He explained

"Oh, thank you…" Beca was a bit taken back by the comment "well I would love to work with you, but I'm out in Las Vegas at the moment…"

"Yeah, I know… we'll have to postpone it for a couple of weeks…" He said thinking about his busy schedule

"Wait, how do you know I'm out here?" Beca said very confused and slightly scared

"You posted it on Twitter you idiot!" Taylor shouted in the background

"What and you follow ME on Twitter?" Surprised that anyone would want to follow her

"Yeah loads of people do, you have over half a million followers!"

"Really, how do you know that!"

"Because it tells you! Just ask Chloe to explain it I'm sure she's not an old granny with technology!" Taylor said exasperated

"Well, that' a bit uncalled for. I mean I only used it to send stuff to my friends…" Beca explained

"You need to use it professionally! It's a great way to promote your music and connect to your fans" Taylor, a Twitter expert, explained

"Oh, maybe I should use it a bit more than I do…"

"Yes you should!"

"OK! I will! Anyway I'm not sure when I'll back, probably in the next few days, but I drove out so I can come back whenever." Beca explained, excited to get working with Ed.

"Ok sounds good, I want you to look at a couple songs and tell me what you think, if that's ok… and I've half written one that I'd love to work with you on!" He said, sounding just as excited as Beca

"Ok, well I'll call when I'm back in LA, or you can arrange something with Kelly or whats-his-face, or who ever you're supposed to call… I don't know…"

"You really are oblivious to the world you live in aren't you…" Taylor said laughing at the shorter girl

"Yep! See you soon then guys"

"Bye" Taylor and Ed replied in unison

They hung up, and Beca decided to go back to the hotel to get some work done, she's been working closely with Meghan Trainor, but she's still yet to complete the chord progression in one song, and that's been bugging her for weeks. She casually strolled back the way she came, she tried calling Chloe again, but it went to voicemail, so she just sent a text.

 _Hey babe, going back to the hotel to do some work. Call me when you're free xxx_

* * *

That's it! Thank you so much for reading

I am so sorry this took so long but real life got in the way :( I will try to post the next chapter sooner but no promises

Please review, tell me what you want to see in later chapters or artists you want to see feature

A/N: I have very little knowledge of the USA, as you can probably tell, so please forgive me on any mistakes (sometimes Google does not help) and also I don't know how to Twitter so I had to guess that bit.

Love ya!

~OddSocksForLife


	8. Chapter 8

I Will Never Stop Loving You

Chapter 8

* * *

Beca got back to the hotel and set up a work station, curtains closed, a pile of notes on one side, with an open can of red bull and a 'back up' incase she gets too tired on top, her travel mixing board on the other, and her big, very expensive headphones. These headphones were her pride and joy, she wouldn't let anyone touch them, she would keep them securely around her neck most of the time, unless she was using them. As soon as she put her headphones over her ears and put the song on, she was in her own bubble, her own world, her paradise.

She had been working for about three hours, she had possibly worked out the chord progression, but that'll be discussed further in meetings. Sent a few emails and checked her phone about a hundred times, no messages. Well, none that she thinks are important at the moment. None from Chloe. She stood up and paced around the room, checked her phone again and looked at all the texts from various people, deciding against replying to any and so continued to pace.

 _Why am I doing this? Chloe's really busy. She can't just stop working to text you. You can have dinner later. JUST CHILL THE FUCK OUT!_

Beca was starting to get annoyed at herself. Why was she feeling so clingy?

She took a deep breath, when there was a sharp knock on the door, she spun around so quickly she stubbed her toe on the leg of the table.

"FUCKING SHIT URGGHHH! JUST COMING!" she shouted, she hobbled over to the door and opened it to find room service on the other side

"I didn't order anything…" Beca said confused, looking at the tray with a silver cover over it

"Oh, yes, Miss Mitchell, this is from Miss Beale… There is a note" The young man said handing an envelope to Beca. She stepped aside allowing the man past, he walked in and looked around for a space to put the tray, since Beca had pretty much taken over the whole of the dining table with her laptop and work stuff, he just stood in the middle of the room awkwardly

"Oh! Sorry! Let me move this" Beca says moving the pile of notes and now two crumpled cans of red bull on to the floor, leaving just enough space for the tray. The tray was placed down, Beca gave the man a couple of dollars then closed the door behind him. She looked at the envelope, seeing Chloe's cursive handwriting she quickly ripped it open.

 _We've had this discussion before,_

 _you can't survive on Red Bull alone_

 _I got your favourite_

 _Love C xxx_

Beca smiled at the note, she walked over to the table and lifted the silver lid, to find a bag of Taco Bell. Laughing she sat down and unwrapped her food. As she was eating she opened Twitter on her phone, looking through it she decided to upload a selfie with her Taco Bell. After her meal, she felt like should reset her mind, so when she came back to her work she could find any 'faults' with ease. She put her headphones on and put her phone on shuffle. She lay down and heard the sweet sounds of Mama Cass singing "Dream a Little Dream of Me" sleep quickly flowed over her body, dreaming little dreams of Chloe.

Beca jerked awake by her phone ringing loudly through her headphones, she pulled them off, the residue of the harsh sounds still bouncing through her brain, she sat for a minute before realising she had to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was croaky as it always was after she just woke up (one of Chloe's favourite sounds)

"Beca! Where are you?"

"Oh hey Jemma, wassup?"

"Where are you?" the PR guru repeated

"Umm… why?" Beca asked, wondering if she had to lie to get out of trouble

"God dammit Beca! Just answer the fucking question!" She shouted back

"Urgh! Fine I'm in Vegas! Happy?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I asked all round the office but no one knew where you were! I tried to ring Chloe but she's not answering, I only found out when Taylor came in!"

"Why didn't you ask Kelly? I told her where I was going! I was actually kind of responsible for once!" trying to defend herself

"Because, Miss Responsible, Kelly takes Saturday afternoons off! " Jemma asks exasperated

"Oh…"

"Yeah"

"Anyway what do you want? 'Cause I thing you broke the money makers by calling me"

"The money makers?"

"Yeah… my ears dip shit!"

"Right… When you're not around I forget how insane you are! Anyway, I found out you are in Vegas and because I'm amazing and know everything I knew that Bruno was performing out there this weekend. So I talked to his people and told them you were in town and they jumped at the opportunity to work with Beca effin' Mitchell!"

"NO WAY! Jemma you _are_ amazing!"

"I know right! So you're doing whatever you music people do tomorrow morning"

"Thank you so much!"

"Just doing what I do best… So be ready by 10, I'll send a car, just text me where you're staying"

"No problem, by the way, I really appreciate it" Beca said honestly

"I know, why are you out there anyway?"

"I was just being the perfect girlfriend and surprising Chloe"

"Aww that is so cute! I bet she loved that"

"Yeah, earned me some major brownie points!" Beca joked

"Well I'll let you get back to… whatever you're doing… lord knows what you get up to when you're alone!"

"Jemma Peterson, what are you insinuating?"

"Who? Me? Nothing dear! Speak soon"

"Bye" Beca signed off before hanging up. She stood up and walked over to the table, picking up a pen and wrote "Bruno 10" on her hand because she has a memory like a sieve and would probably forget.

She checked the time, 5:04 PM, _Chloe is probably finishing soon ish maybe?_ She thought. Beca took a chair from the table and put it next to a window looking out across the city, she sat down looking over the skyscrapers all around her, with the odd sense of beauty she finds in the architecture, the sun shining down the streets, she can't help but think of Chloe. How against all odds her smile and love shines though, like the sun shining through the buildings and down the streets. Beca knew Chloe would call as soon as she could, and she was so proud of her achievements, but at times like these she really missed her, and wished they could just stay with each other.

It wasn't long before she got a call from Chloe, Beca grinned ear to ear just hearing her voice

"Hey Becs!"

"Chlo, I've missed you so much"

"It's only been a day!" Chloe said cherishing the moment of innocence from her girlfriend

"I know but I've just been a bit lonely, you know…"

"yeah but I'm on my way back now, I'm about 10 mins away depending on traffic, and then… oh hang on a sec…" Beca was left straining to hear what was going on

"Sorry Becs, I've gotta talk to someone about tomorrow, I'll see you in a bit"

"Bye…" Beca said lightly, but Chloe had already hung up

Beca sighed, and looked around the empty room, she suddenly got a jolt of inspiration for part of a song she was working on with Ed Sheeran, she grabbed a pen and a bit of paper and started scribbling down some notes in her illegible scrawl. She put her hands on her head and paused for a moment, looking down at her notes, this was one of her favourite feelings, the 'this is going to change everything" feeling, mixed with pure excitement. She sat down and got to work, her hands moving quickly against the mixing board and keyboard. The producer was quickly absorbed onto her computer not noticing the time fly by.

An hour later the door to the hotel room was unlocked and Chloe walked in, she scanned the room before her eyes focused on the hunched figure at the table, smiling she walked over and saw Beca's notes unable to decipher them. She slipped her arms around Beca's waist and kissed her neck. Beca jumped at the contact before relaxing into Chloe's embrace, she tugged her headphones off and stood up looking into Chloe's eyes for a second before pulling her into hug, Beca soaked in the scent that is very much Chloe and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry" Chloe whispered. Beca stepped back and looked at her girlfriend quizzically

"Umm… Ok… What for?" she asked. Chloe looked at her dumbfounded

"I'm really late! I said I would be 10 minutes but that was like an hour ago. I got caught up in some stuff and before I knew it I was really late…" Chloe's voice faded

"Chlo… chill out, its fine I've been working and I've made real progress on this one track…" Beca explained turning to point at the mess of her work station, before tuning back and reaching out for Chloe's hands "…and I get it, sometimes you just get caught in the moment" Beca searched for Chloe's eyes to reassure her

"Ok?" Beca asked

"Ok."

Beca pulled Chloe to the bed, and lay down Chloe on her back and Beca with her head on the redheads shoulder

"So how was your day?" Beca asked, holding Chloe close

"Just normal, but I had this fight scene… It's just like me and Ryan shouting at each other… and it was really hard because we get on well and I don't shout very much… yunno?"

"Yeah you do that 'I'm not angry I'm just disappointed voice' that I hate" Beca shivered at the thought of Chloe being angry at her, her big blue eyes that just look sad and hurt.

"Exactly, so it was quite difficult to get to that place, to make it realistic" Chloe explained, as Beca nodded in agreement. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Beca tracing light patterns on Chloe's arms, before long she felt Chloe's breathing slow and get deeper. Beca lifted her head slightly, finding Chloe sound asleep. Beca chuckled and sat up, carefully taking off Chloe's shoes and sliding her under the duvet before going back to her laptop and continuing with her work.

"Becs?" Chloe asked to the darkness before noticing Beca's silhouette in front of the glow of her laptop, the clear outline of her huge headphones prominent against the dark room. Chloe reached down and took off her sock, scrunched it up, then threw it at Beca, she just missed as the sock flew over Beca's headphones. Chloe took her other sock off, and again scrunched it into a ball, she threw it hitting Beca directly in the head. Beca jumped, startled at the attack, she stopped whatever she was doing, stood up and started walking towards Chloe.

"So I see you are awake?"

"Yep…" Chloe said while pulling back the duvet and patting the empty space next to her "…come snuggle" Beca couldn't help but smile. The brunette seductively crawled up the bed, straddling Chloe and pushed her shoulders so she lay down, Beca followed Chloe's body down to the mattress. She leant her forehead against Chloe's and looked deep into her now slightly darkened blue eyes

"So…" Beca started "Do you… er… yunno…" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear. Chloe moaned at the thought

"wanna…" Beca continued "…order room service?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at Becas silliness but followed the DJ's lead

"Yunno what babe? I think I would go _wild_ for a burger…"

"Well then… I'll get right on it" Beca got up, kissed Chloe on the cheek and went over to the phone to order.

The rest of the evening they just ate and talked about their days. Purely relishing the time they had together in person. It was starting to get late Chloe still felt guilty about working for so long so wanted to stay awake for as long as possible, but her eyelids were starting to droop and obviously Beca knew.

"Come on… You're falling asleep…" Beca said, smirking at her redheaded girlfriend. Chloe smiled sleepily "no, no… we can talk longer…" Right after that sentence Chloe yawned and they both giggled.

"Let's go brush our teeth" Beca stood up, and held out her hand, Chloe reached forward and took it, standing up from the bed, Beca pulled Chloe into the bathroom.

They brushed their teeth, something they would always do together ever since they started dating, it's defiantly something they both miss when they're apart. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. Chloe took out her phone and snapped a selfie, with them under the bright lights, pulling faces with their toothbrushes hanging out their mouths.

After they had got into bed Chloe looked at the photo and leant on Beca's shoulder. The brunette pulled her hair round to the other side of her neck and looked over at the photo. It was so perfectly them, summing up their relationship in a silly photo. Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and whispered

"You look beautiful"

* * *

And there we have it!

I am so sorry how long it took but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Please review as it helps me keep going and I wanna know what you think!

As always any mistakes are my own

Love Ya!

~OddSocksForLife


	9. Chapter 9

I Will Never Stop Loving You

Chapter 9

* * *

"Hey Chlo, did you post that toothbrush pic on twitter?" Called out to Chloe who was getting dressed across the room

"No on Instagram, why?" Chloe replied

"I think someone wrote an article on us"

"What? Who?"

"This website… come look" Chloe walked over and peered over Beca's shoulder

"The couple taking relationship goals to the next level" Chloe read out loud

"How many photos do you post online of us?" Beca asked

"Quite a few I guess, most of the cute ones…" Chloe answered

"OK and how many followers do you have?"

"Quite a lot, almost a million"

"QUITE a lot? That's LOADS" Beca replied, stunned. Beca scrolled down and looked at the photos in the article

"Aww I like that one" Beca said pointing at a photo of them together with Christmas jumpers on holding burnt cookies from last year, Chloe giggled

"Yeah, that was right after you tried to make me cookies" Chloe smiled

"Hey!" Beca scowled, turning to face Chloe "I successfully made cookies!"

"You didn't even look up a recipe!"

"Babe, I don't need no recipe!" Beca stood up smirking

"Becs, you made like 3 cookies, put salt in instead of sugar, a TABLESPOON of baking power and burnt them!"

"Hmm you make some fine points Beale…" the brunette smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek

"Does this mean we're becoming actually famous?" Beca asked

"What the fact you can't cook? Because EVERYONE already knows that"

"Noooo… the article, the followers…"

"Oh, I suppose so…" Chloe shrugged

"Lemme get this right…" Chloe started "Taylor told you to actually post stuff on Twitter so now you need my help to do that?" The ginger finished arms crossed leaning back on one foot

"umm… Yeah" Beca answered quizzically

"and you're only doing this because Taylor told you to…"

"Pretty much"

"OH MY GOD! Becs, I've been telling you to do this for months!" Her arms unloading her arms and raising them above her head

"You have?" Beca answered lower her head looking at her twiddling fingers

"Ughhhhh! Becs!"

"Ok, ok… so will you help me?"

"Of course, I've just gotta go into set for a sec and then I will be right back"

"Hey… why don't I come with you and then we go out for coffee and use their free wifi?"

"You are so stingy!… But I love it!" Chloe leant in and captured Beca's lips sweetly

"Right then!" Chloe began, pulling away from her girlfriend and Beca sighing "you get an Uber and I'll get my things together"

"Ok, sounds good" Pecking Chloe's lips and letting Chloe slip out of her arms, then moved to the other side of the room to get her bag organised. Beca patted her back pockets looking for her phone, she then turned to look at the desk, narrowing her eyes to search for the device. She moved a few bits of paper around, looked under some notepads _hmm not there either_ she thought. The brunette then looked in her bag, she found some spare earphones, some notes on a song she was thinking about, some chocolate bar wrappers and a set of keys she thought she had lost, but no phone. I can't have lost it again!

"Hey Chlo?"

"Yeah"

"Have you seen my phone?"

"Uhh… is it on the bedside table?" Beca's head whipped round to see her phone sat on the table charging

"It's there isn't it? Right where you left it" Chloe stated smugly

"No…" Beca lied, snatching her phone and unlocking it

"Whatever, just get an Uber here ASAP"

Beca soon found a bench in the shade after they got to set. Chloe went off to find someone… Dave? Darrell? Derek? Something like that. Beca sat with her right ankle resting on her left knee, balancing her notepad on her lap. She slipped her headphones on, put her music on shuffle and started to enjoy the sunny day and the music. She liked to listen to various different artists to get inspiration, including Michael Jackson, David Bowie and Elton John.

She was currently listening to 'Tiny Dancer' (a classic), she made a new beat by drumming on her notepad using her pencil and thumb as drum sticks. Her mind was whizzing with ideas and melodies to overlay the original. The DJ slid one earphone off her ear slightly to be able to hear her self properly, her drum solo and new melody she was humming.

In her own world she began to drum and hum louder, reaching the chorus and switched to singing along and harmonising with the Elton John in her headphones, hearing the layers build as the song progresses, and adding extra layers in her mind, feeling the music encompass her, she opened her eyes she didn't remember closing, and stopped her tapping. She instead used the pencil to furiously scribble down what she heard in her mind, she tried to put all the layers of melodies and rhythms onto paper.

The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose trying to re-hear the song as it was fading out in her headphones. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and restarted the song, listening carefully and continuing to write notes, unconsciously Beca was bending lower and lower hunching over her notepad. She didn't notice the girl standing next to her until the song ended again. Only then did her eyes flick to the right and see the bright green converse a few feet away from her own scuffed black ones. Beca looked up and smiled awkwardly to the young girl, probably about 15 years old.

"Beca Mitchell?" The girl asked gently

"Yeah… Hi…" Beca replied unsure of what to say

"Oh! Wow! Umm… I love your music"

"Uh, thank you so much! That means a lot to me!"

"No really… I… wow… it's really you!"

"Yep! All Me!" Beca said patting herself down, and knocking her notepad down into the dirt

"Oh let me get that for you!" The girl said, immediately bending down to pick up the small back book

"Thank you…" Beca paused

"Oh! Sally… I'm Sally!"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sally" Beca said brightly holding out her hand for Sally to shake, Sally took the hand eagerly. She handed back the notepad glancing at the scrawls on the now slightly muddy page.

"Woah! Are these notes for a song!"

"No… Well kinda, well this is more just brainstorming, keeps the creativity going…" Beca explained

"So will this become a song?" Sally asked wanting to learn all about her favourite artists process

"Umm… probably not… Like 80% of the ideas and songs I come up with don't amount to anything… they just get up in a draw or folder I have at home…"

"That's crazy!"

"Hey, umm… Sally? Do you want to sit down?" Beca asked the blonde who was standing awkwardly next to a sitting Beca, Beca patted the space next to her.

"Yeah sure!" She sat down and left a reasonable gap between herself and the producer. There was a small silence before Sally spoke

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh! I'm just waiting for my girlfriend to finish a meeting or something…" Beca looked around for the redhead, but she was nowhere in sight, she then looked back to Sally who was nodding at her answer.

"So are you an actress or what?" Beca asked wondering what the girl was doing on a movie set

"Yeah I am… I'm in a fairly big movie actually… It's got Ryan Gosling and Chloe Beale in it!"

"Oh… That's great! Umm… Chloe's my girlfriend actually…" Beca muttered, feeling awkward that she didn't mention it earlier…

"NO. WAY." Sally gasped with wide eyes "I did not see that coming"

Beca laughed nervously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at her notepad thinking about the song again, Beca looked up at the sound girl and then black to the song.

"Can I ask you question?" Beca asked Sally

"Sure"

"Have you heard 'Tiny Dancer'?"

"What? Did you write it?" Beca laughed, "Yeah, I wish! In my opinion it is a song everyone should know"

"Who's it by?"

"Elton John"

"Umm, not sure, I might know it if I heard it…" Sally trailed off trying to think

"Hang on I'll play it for you" Beca got out her phone and played the song a third time that day out the loud speakers of her phone

"Yeah I think I've heard it before, but I don't think I would be able to sing along or anything…"

"Ok… Thanks that's really helpful" Beca was thinking of a new route of music, collaborating with the legends…

"Really?"

"Yeah! I think you just helped get this idea into that 20%" Beca smiled pointing at the scribbled words on the page

"That's so cool!" Sally beamed at Beca

"Becs?" Both Beca and Sally's head shot up to see Chloe standing watching the interaction between the two, smiling sweetly at her girlfriend

"Oh, hey Chlo! I was just chatting to Sally here"

"Hey Chloe" Sally blushed

"How's it going Sally?"

"Pretty great actually!" Sally grinned looking between Beca and Chloe "I've been helping Beca with her music!"

"Really?" Chloe questioned, raising an eyebrow at Beca

"Yeah! This one could be really big!" Beca's eyes sparkled. Chloe stepped forward, wrapping her arm around Beca's shoulders and kissed her on the temple

"Thats great babe!" Chloe's eyes refocused on Sally, before she blinked a few times and her memory was jolted

"Oh Sally! Their ready for you on set!" Sally looked at her watch

"Oh shit! It's already 12! I gotta go but it was so great meeting you Beca!"

"It was great meeting you too!" Beca smiled. Sally stood up and turned to leave. Just before she took a step, she turned back to Beca

"Do you think I could get a selfie with you?" She asked sheepishly

"Oh for sure! It's the least I could do with all your musical help!" Beca stood up, wrapped her arm around Sally and posed for the photo.

After they had said their final goodbyes Beca and Chloe walked off away for the set to get another Uber back into the city.

"So whats this big idea?" Chloe asked curiously

"Work with the legends and re-release some of their greatest records" Beca grinned

"Like who?"

"Elton John"

"How are you going to firstly, manage to work with Elton John, and secondly, get him to let you alter his records?"

"He'll beg me to work with him after he hears what I make with his song!"

"Really?" Chloe replied, unconvinced

"I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse" Beca said in her best Marlon Brando impression

"Who do you think you are? The Godfather?" Chloe laughed. Beca smiled back

"Come on, you need to give me a Twitter education"

* * *

There it is!

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment or review as it is very helpful

Song mentioned: Tiny Dancer by Elton John - If you haven't heard this song... What are you doing? Get on it now! Go on. It's one of my favs and I'm sure it will be yours too.

Sorry for the long waits between chapters! I know how frustrating it is!

Thats all I've got for now... so until next time!

~OddSocksForLife


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Never Stop Loving You

Chapter 10

* * *

"Becs? Are you listening to me?" Chloe asked. They were sat in a diner about 10 minutes away from set, Beca was leaving to go back to LA that evening so the couple were trying to spend as much time together as possible, but Beca seemed to be preoccupied.

"Beca!"

"What? Yeah that's a great idea…" Beca answered, barely looking up from her phone

"What is?" Chloe responded, knowing Beca wasn't paying attention, and was trying to catch her out

"Err… The thing you just said… umm… yeah… its great…" Beca continued very unconvincingly, flicking her eyes up a few times to catch Chloe's.

"What are you doing on your phone?"

"Twitter…"

"Still! You're obsessed! I should never have shown you how to use it!" Chloe said, exasperated sipping her coffee

"What do you mean?"

"You've been on your phone non-stop since I talked you through it!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" That got Beca thinking. She had been on it a lot recently, in the hotel, in the car, every waking moment of every day.

"Ok, you're right." Beca locked her phone and put it down "There you go on silent and locked, no more distractions… just you and me" Beca smiled and put her hands over Chloe's. Chloe smiled and flipped her hands over so she could properly hold Beca's

"So…" Chloe started, at that moment her phone rang. They both sighed, but Beca knew exactly what was going though Chloe's head. Chloe wants to show that she values Beca's company more than her phone, but she can't bare her phone just ringing, knowing the person on the other end was waiting.

"Go on, answer it." Beca smirked at knowing her girlfriend so well, retracting her hands and leaning back.

"Nooo… I told you to put your phone away… so no… nope" Chloe said shaking her head and looking down, strands of her hair falling into her eyes. Chloe looked up again and ran her fingers through her fiery red hair, pulling it away from her face, sliding the phone to the edge of the table, hesitating before pulling her hand away

"Chlo…" Beca started, but she couldn't even get a second word in when Chloe's phone started ringing again

"Answer it." Beca said, not skipping a beat. Chloe did, not being able to resist for another moment

While Chloe talked on the phone, Beca looked around the diner draining her coffee cup. She glanced at the vintage style tin signs on the opposite wall and the bright flashing 'open' sign in the window, she then followed the autographed photos of celebrities, the classics of Marilyn Monroe and Elvis Presley, back to the tills where a bored, probably 50 year old woman reads a magazine behind the counter, she looks up periodically to see if anymore customers were arriving, but then quickly looks back down at the glossy photos and latest gossip.

Beca's eyes snap back to Chloe's when she hears her gasp, Beca raised her eyebrows in question, Chloe holds up one finger and continues to listen carefully

"Ok… great… Thank you… I'll talk to you later… Bye" Chloe hung up, then looked up to Beca, grinning ear to ear.

"What?" Beca asked, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, feeling Chloe's excitement

"I got another audition!" Chloe burst out

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"That's so great! What's it for?"

"It's all very secretive at the moment, but it's gonna be a superhero movie!" Chloe stood up unable to contain her excitement

"Oh my god!" Beca stood up and collided with Chloe, wrapping her arms around the red heads waist "That's awesome Chlo!"

Chloe beamed back at Beca

"And you'd look SO sexy in lycra" Beca smirked, Chloe just grinned back and swatted her girlfriend away

Chloe looked into the beautiful blue eyes she's known for years and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Come on then!" Chloe squealed brightly

"Where are we going?" Beca asked while placing some bills on the table to cover their coffees

"To celebrate" Chloe winked, she slipped her hand into her girlfriends and lead her our of the diner.

"Yunno this wasn't what I had expected when you said 'Celebrate'…" Beca questioned Chloe miserably. They stepped into the casino and glanced around, her senses were filled with load sounds bright lights and a stale smell of alcohol and BO.

"Come on Becs! I'm feeling lucky!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing slots and making jokes. Neither of them had drinks as they were SERIOUSLY expensive! They didn't gamble with a lot of money, they had a bit to spare but wanted to go on a nice holiday couldn't just throw it away. By the time Beca had to leave she had lost all the money she had for gambling and Chloe was up $1.50. They had a little time to spare so they walked along hand in hand, they took a couple photos for Instagram and watched a street performer juggle while on a really tall unicycle, Chloe gave her spare $1.50 to the young performer who couldn't have been more than 19. All in all it had been a great day.

"Hey Becs, can we get an Uber? My feet are starting to ache…"

"Sure thing babe" They sat on a wall while Beca got out her phone, Chloe sat next to her shoulder to shoulder watching the crowds flow past them. It wasn't too busy as it was only about 5 'o' clock but soon the place would be packed. Chloe's eye was drawn to a man going against the flow of the crowd, he kept turning to look at them while walking. He crossed the street and sat on a bench.

Chloe's mind was brought back when she heard a scream.

"NO WAY! OH MY GOD! IT'S BECA MITCHELL!"

Chloe's head instantly swung round to look at her girlfriend completely bossing the situation. The young fan was slightly hyperventilating gripping on to Beca's arm for dear life, but Beca was taking it all in her stride, taking a selfie with the girl and then with her friend. A small crowd was starting to form with more and more people wanting to have a picture with the popular DJ. Beca was trying to take as many photos as possible while speaking to each person for a moment but it was starting to get out of hand.

Chloe was stood there unsure about what to do, overwhelmed by what was happening. Chloe saw the man on the bench get up and run back across the street, taking out a huge camera. He began taking photos of Beca and Chloe.

"Well, it was real nice meeting all of you, but I'm late for a meeting now so I've gotta go" Beca said reaching for Chloe's hand and trying to move through the crowd. The dense wall of people all taking photos and shouting made it very difficult to move. The crowd had not even noticed Chloe up until that point, but now she was also the centre of attention with Beca

"Chloe please can I have a photo?"

"Chloe I love you"

"Can you sign this?"

"Chloe you're amazing"

Chloe had never seen anything like it and was starting to fell a little scared. Beca squeezed her hand, then turned to her and whispered in the redheads ear

"Don't worry Chlo, I'll sort it out just help me on to the wall" Chloe frowned at Beca but did what she asked

Beca stood on the wall so she could see every one in the crowd

"OK" She shouted

"Can everyone please settle down" The crowd started getting quieter, all eyes on Beca

"I would love to meet you all properly, but Chloe and I have a meeting now so there isn't enough time to take photos with everyone" Beca pauses as a number of people in the crowd shouted out in despair

"But if I take a group photo from here with everyone in, I'll put it on my twitter, ok, and then everyone can be in this together, so, that's what we're going to do" Beca turned around, got her phone out of her pocket and held it up

"Everyone smile!" She took a number of photos then turned around again

"Perfect, thank you so much for all your support! Make sure you follow me on Twitter!" Beca jumped down and took Chloe's hand once more, smiling at her and pulled her through the crowd and waving a taxi. The crowd of fans seemed happy-ish with the result, but Chloe and Beca were gone before they had a chance to dispute it.

Beca jumped in the cab first with Chloe following close behind, their hands never separating. Beca gave the name of their hotel, the taxi driver set off immediately and they sat in silence, the driver hummed quietly along with the radio. Beca and Chloe sat close together, their thighs lined up.

"Are you alright?" Beca cautiously asked

"Yeah! I'm fine" Chloe curtly replied

"You sure? I mean, that was quite intense…"

"Yeah, you handled it all so well… Without you I don't know what I would've done…"

"Well don't worry, I'll always be a phone call away" Beca smiled and Chloe smiled right back at her, soaking in these precious moments they had together, she reached across and placed her hand on top of Beca's. Beca turned her hand and locked their fingers together, then lifted her other hand to cradle Chloe's face and kissed her.

Beca's drive back to LA was filled with calls to the office and reminiscing of the short time Beca and her girlfriend had been together in Las Vegas. As she came into LA she hit the never ending traffic, her head was pounding and she just wants to sleep, but she knows sleep will not come easy tonight without Chloe by her side.

"Urghh!" Beca screamed hitting her hands on the steering wheel, all cars were at a stand still "come on!" Her phone started ringing through the car speakers, Beca turned the sound down, then answered it

"Hello? Beca Mitchell."

"Waddup Becaw?" Jesse screeched

"Ahh not much… Just coming back in to LA"

"Oh! Back so soon?"

"Yeah, duty calls…"

"You doing anything tonight?"

"Umm, well actually I was gonna…"

"So nothing! Great! I'll be round at 8, You get the Chinese, I'll get the beers"

Beca chuckled at Jesses enthusiasm, but she was actually excited to hang out again, it had been quite a while since it had been just the two of them chatting with some so called 'best film ever' on in the background

"Ok, see you then"

"See ya!"

Beca hung up and the traffic started moving, she got back to her apartment, dumped her bag in the bedroom and checked the fridge. I was empty apart from some of that gross kale stuff Chloe likes, a stick of butter and some mustard.

She looked at the time, 7:21, Beca got the takeaway menus and ordered their usual. She then connected her phone to the bluetooth speakers, putting it on shuffle and flopped on the sofa, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

Surprise! I'm back(-ish)!

Thank you so much for reading

I hope you liked this chapter, I was completely lost with where to go with this, but I feel like I'm a bit more on track... but that doesn't mean I'll be any faster at updating, Sorry! I'm trying my best

Any mistakes are my own

All reviews are greatly appreciated

~OddSocksForLife


End file.
